Exceptions
by imjustaguywholikesbloodties
Summary: love
1. Chapter 1

Life may not be the party we hoped for, but while we're here we should dance. –Unknown

Start by doing what's Necessary, then what's Possible, and suddenly you are doing the impossible. -St. Francis of Assisi


	2. Intrigued

Ok, just a little intro. A month has gone by since Henry and Vicki started their relationship.

This story is the third in my series.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok." The nurse asks Vicki. "Maybe we should call someone to come get you."

"No, I've called a cab." Vicki replied feeling sick to her stomach again.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright to get home."

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Ok, now don't forget to fill these prescriptions."

"I won't" Vicki replies wearily.

On the cab ride back to the office, Vicki decides to make another stop before returning.

"Vicki, I'm surprised to see you here." Dr. Rajani Mohadeven said curiously.

"Well, I was hoping for a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"I was at the doctor today and I need a second opinion." Vicki said hopefully while fidgeting with her hands.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I understand. You look alive to me."

"No. That's not what I need help with."

"Well, please then, tell me. I'm intrigued."

* * *

Henry, Coreen, and Dr. Sagera are at Vicki's office trying to figure out what the dreams mean.

"Ok, so you are both having the same dream and you can feel everything that goes on in the dream?" Coreen asks.

"Yes."

"So what are the common factors in the dreams?"

"Haven't we been over this a million times?" Henry whines.

"Yes but there has to be something that we're missing." Coreen states.

"Let's see, sex, two people, death, I think that's pretty much it."

"Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Coreen, I'm pretty sure that's it. The same situation every time, just a different guy and girl and different times periods."

"Maybe we should try focusing on the time periods." Betty said, speaking up for the first time in over an hour.

"Where's Vicki? Didn't you say she went to the doctor earlier cause she was feeling really sick?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't she be back by now?"

"Henry, don't fuss so much." Betty spoke up again, "She'll be back."

"But…"

"No. Now here write down everything you can remember about the times."

* * *

At the police station

"Detective?"

"Yes?" Detective Celluci replied without looking up from his paperwork.

"I found these in a pile of stuff to be shredded. They looked important so I thought maybe they got thrown in by mistake and I wasn't sure who they should go to."

"Just put them down there and I'll take a look at them when I get a chance."

"Yes sir."

A few hours later Celluci was looking through the papers the baby cop left on his desk. This was an active case; it should not have been in the pile to be shredded.

* * *

Please, let me know what you think. Predictions, suggestions, insults, observations, and praise - all are welcome.


	3. Vicki freaks out

Vicki sat on the curb across the street from her building. She counted the cars in front and knew Coreen and Dr. Sagera were there as well as Henry. She didn't want to go in and face Henry, not yet. She got up and walked away, recalling bits and pieces of the earlier conversation between Rajani and herself.

Rajani had sat her down and tried to explain that in this world there is an exception to every rule. She had also said that after all the unusual cases and everything that has happened in the past year, that she shouldn't be surprised, that the unexpected can and will happen.

She walked for hours just thinking about her situation and what everyone would think. She found herself in a park. She came to her thoughts about Mike and sat down on the ground and just started to cry. She knew this would hurt him and could very well be the end of their friendship. She knew Mike still loved her, and to be truthful a part of her still loved him. Mike would truly be devastated. They had talked about settling down and starting a family a few times over the years, but she was never ready.

She didn't want to be tied down or put in a position where she would get hurt. And she could certainly never want bring any children into this world where there could be possibility of that happening. It's not that she didn't want children or a husband someday, she just wanted to wait until she was sure that whoever that special somebody would be, they wouldn't end up leaving one day. She wanted to be sure everything would be ok.

Being knocked-up by a 480-year-old vampire was not her idea of things being ok. She had no idea how it even happened. Vampires aren't supposed to be able to have children. Oh dear God, what was Henry going to think?

Her body began to shake violently as the tears increased and more thoughts raced through her head. More worries and frustrations, they just kept coming and she couldn't make all of the thoughts go away. She finally made her way home some time in the early morning, hoping Henry wouldn't be there. As she climbed in to bed, the tears hit her again. She fell asleep with the thoughts of how much both Henry and Mike would hate her when they found out, going through her mind.

* * *

It had grown late and everyone left. Henry waited around for a while hoping Vicki would show. He eventually decided to go home, thinking maybe she was waiting for him there. He was disappointed when he walked into his quiet condo.

* * *

Mike returned the active case report back to its proper department and headed home for the night.

* * *

Please, let me know what you think. Predictions, suggestions, insults, observations, and praise - all are welcome.

Ok, so some of you saw this coming, I don't mind if it's easy to figure out or difficult or somewhere in between. I just hope you enjoy the ride.

Next chapter - the first glimpse of the big bad. Sorry I don't have a name for it yet or I would call it something else.

I may decide to add to this chapter.


	4. First glimpse of the Big bad

Vicki woke to the annoying sound of a very perky Goth

Vicki woke to the annoying sound of a very perky Goth. Vicki was not in the mood for perky.

"Hey Vicki. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"Well, when we didn't hear from you, I assumed the doctor told you to go home and get some rest. What is it a stomach bug or something?"

"Or something. Hey I don't think I can meet with anyone today, could you…"

"Already taken care of. Everyone is rescheduled for next week. I figured that you wouldn't want to meet with anyone. You looked pretty bad yesterday. Oh, Henry was pretty worried about you. You should probably call him."

"Coreen, it's daytime, he's dead right now." She said grumbling into the pillow. "Hey why don't you take the day off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Take the next few days off. I promise you'll still get paid for this week."

"Cool thanks. Get some rest."

"I will."

Vicki checked her cell phone for missed calls. 12 missed calls, all from Henry. She went to get a glass of water and noticed post-its everywhere asking for her to call.

"Over doing it a little Henry." She said to no one.

While standing in the kitchen looking for something to eat that would not make her stomach turn, she heard a knock at the door. She said a silent prayer hoping who ever it was would go away. The knocking continued and then she heard a male voice.

"Lemme in, Lemme in. Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin. Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow the door in."

A small smile spread across Vicki's face as she realized who was at the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the police station.

Mike was looking over the report that the baby cop, whose name turned out to be Todd, found in the pile to be shredded again 2 more times, along with a few other cases. Only this time he was worried because the name on the file happened to match a recently identified very grotesque body down in the morgue. Mike had a hunch and decided to stash the other 3 missing person's cases way in the back of his desk.

He hated this part of his job. He had to go and tell some parents that their kid is dead. It never got easier. He would stand there, time and time again, and sincerely tell them that he is sorry and that he will do his best to find out what happened and to bring his/her killer to justice, but really knowing it could be a toss up. He was good at his job and tried his best to always put the pieces together, but there is no guarantee that murders will be solved. As much as he hated to admit it, sometimes he would wonder if it would be better to say nothing at all. As long as the parents didn't know, there would still be hope for them. He shook the thought away, as he always did, and went to find Dave. Lately he and Kate were paired up as partners but she was away on vacation. Mike always worried that Dave didn't take some of these situations seriously enough.

Sometimes on these grim rides his thoughts would drift to Vicki and the relationship they had together and how things had changed. They used to be so happy together, and now they're barely friends. He promised her they'd stay friends, and that he'd back off and leave Fitzroy alone. He hated him. He was a vampire. He was a monster out of a fairytale or the Friday night horror fest and should not even exist. If he were a human, then it would be different. He knows Vicki is free to be with whomever she wants, but it's not a human she's thinking of being with. Or Heaven forbid has already been with. But he's not human and worries that one-day he's going to end up hurting her.

Mike parks the car and he and Dave go up to the door. They go through the process of letting them know about their daughter. At the end of the conversation, the father mentions that he'll have to call the Private Investigator and let her know.

"Sir, if you let us know who the Private Investigator is, we'll take care of it. You have more than enough on your plate right now."

"Her name is Victoria Nelson."

Mike's heart skips a beat and says a silent prayer that this is not going to turn into a trip into the twilight zone.

"Thank you sir, we'll take care of it."

* * *

Somewhere across town:

A body is being drug by a silken web down into the sewers.

* * *

Please, let me know what you think. Predictions, suggestions, insults, observations, and praise - all are welcome. I really do mean it.

I love the reviews some of you are leaving. I love when you write something in the review that I can take a minute to respond to. It really lets me know some of you are really interested in the story.


	5. Brotherly Love

Vicki answered the door with a smile and a hug. The guy at the door returned the hug. He was around 6 feet tall and athletic. He had light brown hair and green eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," he began, "Mom is worried cause she says she never hears from you."

"So she sent you." Vicki said standing back and letting her oldest brother in.

"Well, it was either Matt or I."

Vicki made a face.

"Yeah, that what I thought." He said with a laugh. "You look like something the dog dragged in. What's going on?"

"I really don't feel like talking about it."

"Is it something that is going to go away?"

"No."

"Then talk. I'm your brother, you know you can talk to me about anything." He walks over to his sister and puts his arms around her in a protective hug.

"What's bothering you?" He asks, not letting her go yet. "You need me to beat someone up for you?" He knew that would make her laugh.

"No." She said with a small laugh, and wiped her eyes.

They went over to the couch and sat down.

"Wow, this must be serious. There are actually tears on Sticky Vicki." He said and got a well-deserved punch on the arm for the childhood reference. "I think this calls for Chinese Food and then snow cones."

"Sounds good."

At the restaurant:

"So what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, you know you're going to end up telling me eventually, so just start talking."

"I'm pregnant." Vicki said after a moment's hesitation.

Jon spewed his drink all over his plate and looked at her with shock.

"Is it Mike's?"

"No. Mike and I broke up a while ago. I thought you knew that."

"Yeah, but Mom said the two of you were talking again. She thought you were going to get back together."

"No, Mike and I are just friends, but probably not for much longer."

"So then who is he?"

"Well, that's kind of complicated."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Vicki knock it off and tell me what is going on."

"The guy I'm kind of seeing, his name is Henry, but he's not supposed to be able to have kids."

"So could you have been somewhere and someone slipped you something."

"I was a cop Jon. I think I know how to avoid those kind of situations and there are no periods of time that I can't recall.

"Just because you were a cop doesn't mean things can't happen."

"I know, that why I went and had some blood work and some tests done. But bottom line I guess we won't know for sure until the baby is born."

"So does this Henry know any of this?"

"No, I haven't said anything."

"Does Mike know?"

"No, and don't you go saying anything either. Him finding out is going be like World War 3 breaking out. He hates Henry with a passion."

"Why do I get the feeling you are avoiding telling me something?"

"Cause I not. Enough about me, what's going on with you?"

"Well, not much unless you count." He quieted for a moment as the waitress came and brought their food and waited till she left to continue. "Unless you count finding out Bob and Joanie are werewolves."

It was Vicki's turn to spew her drink.

"What?"

"Yeah, who knew they actually existed. I mean these are the neighbors who I've trusted to watch my kids."

"Do you still trust them?" Vicki asked warily?

"Yeah, if anything I think I trust them more for letting us know. And I know if one the kids wander away while they are babysitting, then they have a better chance of tracking them down before they can get into trouble. I think it's pretty cool."

"Do they it's cool that you are sharing their secret with me?"

"You're my sister. They said that I could tell family if I absolutely trust them."

Vicki took a deep breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"A lot to take in?"

"No, werewolves are nothing."

"So then you're advertisement is true, you deal with odd cases."

"Someone's has to deal with those cases."

"Huh. So why doesn't Mike like Henry? You'd think he would want you to be happy."

"Mike doesn't like Henry because Henry is a Vampire." There, she said it. Should could trust her brother couldn't she?

"A vampire?"

"Yeah."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence and left. Vicki sat there uncomfortably the whole time wondering what Jon was thinking but was a little afraid to ask. Neither one spoke until they were back in the office.

"A vampire, you have got to be kidding me."

"They aren't as bad as the stories make them out to be, especially not Henry."

"They drink blood Vicki, they kill people, and they're evil."

"Henry is not evil!" She yelled at him. "You don't even know him. How can he be any more dangerous than a werewolf? Look at what the movies say about them. You can't believe everything you've heard."

Jon opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Look, I trust him."

"Do you love him?" Jon asked, not sure what to expect from him commitment shy sister.

"Yeah, I do." She said with a small smile.

"So what are you going to tell him?"

She crinkled her nose and made a face.

"You have to tell him."

"Yeah, I know but how do I tell a guy who is biologically supposed to be unable to have kids, that I'm pregnant? And that I'm pretty sure he's the father?" Vicki turned around as she said that and saw Mike Celluci's look of horror on his face with his hand still attached to the doorknob.

* * *

Please, let me know what you think. Predictions, suggestions, insults, observations, and praise - all are welcome.

If you werre lost or confused on the last chapter, it helps if you let me know what about so I can fix it.

Sorry there weren't dividers between the scenes in the previous chapter I couldn't get them to save everywhere I needed them.


	6. Mike

Sorry this chapter is really short. I promise the next one will be longer.

* * *

"Mike, I…" She began, but really had no idea what to say.

Mike took a deep breath and straightened himself, hoping he didn't hear what he thought he just heard.

"Please tell me I didn't just hear that."

"Ok, you didn't hear that."

"Vicki"

"Mike, please don't be angry."

"Don't be angry? What you've gone and shacked up with fang boy and now you're pregnant?"

"Leave her alone." Jon said, speaking up for the first time since Mike got there.

"Stay out of it Jon. You know what Vicki I don't care anymore. I just don't care. Don't come crying to me when your half-breed bastard kid is literally biting your breast off cause its hungry. I don't want any part of this. See this, this is me, walking away and never coming back." And with that, he stormed out and slammed the door behind him, leaving a very heartbroken Vicki behind.

Vicki dropped to the floor and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She put her head down on her knees and cried. She had just lost one of her best friends and there may be no getting him back this time. Her brother came over to try and comfort her but she shoved him away.

Jon stood there not knowing what to do to help his little sister. His heart was breaking to see his usually strong and proud sister so vulnerable and upset. When Vicki had finally cried herself to sleep, Jon went and picked her up off the floor and laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He sat and watched over her while she slept and hope that whoever this Henry was, that he wouldn't upset her even more.

* * *

Somewhere down in the dark sewers of the city, a body was injected with venom and was being wrapped in a silk-like cocoon.

* * *

Please, let me know what you think. Predictions, suggestions, insults, observations, and praise - all are welcome.

I am home sick, so I will be getting started on the next chapter right away.

Time for your input:  
Who wants a surprise for Henry? (Other than the obvious) and it'll be a happy surprise

and

you choose, how many babies? 1, 2, ? and boy(s) or girl(s) or one of each or how do you want this?

and do you want to know who the body is or should it be someone random?


	7. Surprises for Henry

I did two chapters today so make sure you read the one before this.

* * *

Henry woke and showered. He checked his messages several times in case he wasn't paying attention and missed her call. He went down to ask Greg to get his car for him, but he wasn't at his desk. Henry went down to his car and found someone sitting on his car. He tried to place the very familiar face but couldn't.

"It's a good thing you never became king, when it comes down to it, you can be quite an idiot."

Henry grinned as realization dawned on him.

"Surrey?"

"So nice of you to remember who I am." He climbed down off the car and gave his brother-in-law and best friend from when they were alive, a big hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

"Yes, so did I, but yet here I am. As for the why, well, there is time for that later. You seemed in a hurry. Am I interrupting?"

"I was on my way to go see someone."

"Well, then don't let me stop you. Here, you give me a call sometime soon and we shall catch up and I will tell you why I am here. He said handing him a card with a phone number written on it.

"I will."

"It was good to see you again brother." Surrey said to Henry.

They exchanged another hug and parted ways. Henry spent the drive to Vicki's wondering how and why he was here. A small part of him wondered if it was really his best friend from when he was alive. He was sure he had died. His father was planning to have him executed for treason and he tried to save him, but Surrey would have none of it. He had mourned the loss of his friend, and here he is in Toronto.

Henry arrived at Vicki's and could hear her steady heartbeat indicating that she was asleep. As he approached her office he thought he heard another 2 heartbeats but couldn't be sure. He heard one other one for sure. Sometimes lately, he would think he heard another heartbeat but it was so faint he could never locate where it was coming from, and brushed it off as his imagination, as he could never catch a scent to go along with it. Knowing it wasn't Coreen, Mike, or Betty he wondered who it was.

He walked into the office and saw Vicki sleeping and a man sitting at her desk he did not know.

"Who are you?" Henry demanded of the man.

"I'm Jon, I'm Vicki's brother. Are you Henry?"

"Yes. Vicki never mentioned she had a brother."

"She's got 3 brothers and a sister. I'm sure she never has mentioned us. She never likes to get to personal about her life."

"No she doesn't" Henry said, taking a closer look at Jon and seeing some resemblance to Vicki.

"She's had a restless sleep." Jon said, seeing Henry looking at Vicki with concern. "I'll leave you two alone, but I'll be in the next room if you need me."

Henry stood confused for a moment, wondering what was going on. In the silence, he thought he heard the other heartbeat again, but couldn't be sure. It seems so faint. He couldn't smell or sense anything unusual. He walked over and knelt beside the couch to try and wake Vicki.

He brushed a stray hair behind her ear. He knew she was dreaming. Every time she slept she dreamt, she dreamed, as did he. They had the same dreams and they felt as thought they were living them as they slept. He wanted to wake her before she got to the end of the dream, before she would feel the death that the lovers experienced.

He bent down to her and placed a kiss to her lips and whispered for her to wake up. She didn't wake, so he kissed her again. This time her arms came up around his neck. She returned and deepened the kiss. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. He was worried about whatever the doctor had told her, although she didn't smell like she was sick. And he was still well aware of her brother still in the next room and did not want to start something they couldn't finish.

She looked at him and would not let go of him. She couldn't.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Hold me?" She whispered back to him.

He nodded to her and she sat up so he could sit behind her. She moved over a bit so he could slide his leg down beside her and she could lie back against his chest. He put his arms around her and rested his head atop hers.

"Vicki, what's going on? You are not acting like yourself and I'm worried."

Vicki took a deep breath as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened once again to fall. She wondered what she would do if Henry treated her the same way Mike did. She didn't think she could take it, but there was only one-way to find out.

"I'm pregnant"

He said nothing, trying to process what she just said.

"Henry, say something." She said as she started to cry, mistaking his silence for rejection.

His hands found hers and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Now he knew where the heartbeat was coming from that he kept thinking he heard.

"How?" was all he could say?

"I don't know. I swear," She said through the now freely flowing tears and sobs, "I didn't cheat on you. I didn't"

In a heartbeat he was in front of her, wiping away the tears then pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

"Shhhh. it's ok. I know you haven't been with anyone else, I would have been able to smell it." He held her and whispered assurances to her that everything was going to be all right.

After a little while she calmed down and he pulled away from her to look in her eyes.

"Vicki, I don't know how this happened or why, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

He pulled her close and placed a gentle kiss to her lips and led her to her room where they celebrated.

* * *

Please, let me know what you think. Predictions, suggestions, insults, observations, and praise - all are welcome..


	8. Henry's Secret

Henry was content and laid in bed listening to the heartbeats coming from Vicki's body. Hers was strong and steady as she slept. Occasionally, if he listened hard enough he thought he could hear the faint heartbeat of the baby. For the moment his life was perfect and there was not much that could make him happier than he was right now. He laid next to her, with his hand caressing her stomach, and allowed his thoughts to drift back to the last time he knew he was going to be a father.

_FLASHBACK:_

_He was in his room at his estate in Richmond, pacing back and forth. He was irate. He had gone into the market area today and overheard two of his servants discussing Mary's pregnancy. He had made it perfectly clear that under no circumstances was anyone outside the household staff to know that he and his wife were expecting a child. And here were two of his trusted staff talking about it in public. _

_For the first time, he acted as his father's son, and threatened them with their lives if word got out. He hadn't even told his best friend who also happened to be his brother-in-law. No one outside the estate knew. He planned on keeping it that way until after the baby was born._

_His father was petitioning to have him made the legal heir to the throne. Being an illegitimate child, he had no real claim to the throne, but it was assumed the moment he was born that one day he would be king and that rested on whether or not he could produce a male heir. He remembered the many lectures his father gave him about the importance of this. On his wedding night, and several times after that he was warned of the consequences that would befall him and Mary if their first-born was not a boy. While his marriage was merely a business arrangement, that didn't mean he didn't care about Mary's welfare._

_He waited till the servants arrived back at the estate and told them the consequences of their actions. He personally made sure their executions were carried out quietly. He never wanted to hide the news of his and Mary's expectancy, but feared for her safety and the safety of the baby and was willing to do what ever it took to ensure their safety._

_END FLASHBACK_

Henry was brought out of his memories of the past as he felt Vicki moving beside him. He wondered if he should tell Vicki. He also wondered about their current situation and how it happened. He knew she hadn't been with anyone, and if something happened with a demon or other supernatural entity, he didn't sense any evil. Truthfully, he knew they would have to wait until the baby was born to have a better idea. If it really was his, he wondered what it would be like. Since he was a vampire he wondered if the baby would be human, vampire, or somewhere in between. Glancing down at his sleeping beauty, he knew in his heart that no matter who or what the baby would be, he would love it with all his heart because it came from her.

He gently slid out from under her, careful as not to wake her. He brushed the stray hairs off her face and placed a soft kiss to her lips and to her stomach. Whispering a soft I love you to the little life growing within her. He reluctantly got dressed and went down to talk to Vicki's brother.

"Well, that sure did take a long time." Jon said, ready to grill him about what his affections were to his sister. "Did she tell you?"

"Yes." Henry said softly.

"And?"

"I love her and I'm not going anywhere if that's what you want to know."

"It is. You seem to be taking it a little better than Mike did."

"What?" Henry questioned, slightly heartbroken and not sure he heard that right. "She told Mike, before she told me?"

"Well, she didn't exactly tell him, he overheard us talking about it. He didn't take it well." Jon took a deep breath and looked at the vampire apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'm sure she wanted you to know first, but she was really scared about what you and Mike would say. Even more so after Mike chewed her out and said he was never coming back. She needed a little push and for someone to listen to her while she was freaking out. I hope you can accept my apology on pushing her and finding out first."

"Thank you." He said genuinely to the other man. If anyone had to know before him, he was glad it was someone that Vicki could count on. "No apology needed."

With that the two men shared a handshake.

"I hope you don't mind, but I do need to leave."

"No, not at all."

Henry went to wake Vicki to tell her he was leaving but decided against it when he saw her sleeping peacefully. He left her with a note and another soft kiss.

He went and had a quick nonsexual meal and went home to his condo. He opened the little chest on the table in his entryway. He took out a red piece of silk. It was his daughter's blanket; it was all that was left of her and his brief memories of her. A tear ran down his face as he fingered the material and remembered. He carefully placed the blanket back in the chest and made a vow that this time things would be different. This time there would be no guilt.

* * *

I had an idea and went with it. It's all fiction so don't be surprised that I took some historical liberties.

I'm sorry the part of the story about the big bad is moving slowly, but it takes some time. This isn't something they know about yet and therefore can't solve yet. don't worry, it'll all catch up.

Please let me know your thoughts, predictions, insults, compliments, well, anything. I love hearing what you think good or bad.


	9. Vicki in chains

Vicki entered Henry's condo that evening with one thing on mind. She wanted to continue what they had started last night. She quickly undressed and climbed in under the covers. She knew it wouldn't be long before he woke and she wanted to make sure he would be ready. While she really enjoyed their tender lovemaking last night, she had something a little more intense in mind tonight. She started right away, wondering if although he was technically dead during the day, if his body would still react to what she had in mind. She was guessing not. But it couldn't hurt to try. She was pleasantly surprised when she reached down and started stroking him.

Henry woke to a warm naked body straddling his and smiled. He wasn't sure how long she had been there giving attention to his body as he slept, but he was ready to go. He could smell her arousal and knew she was ready too. In a heartbeat he had her on her back and she was grinning up at him. Their kiss started out tender but grew with intensity as hands roamed up and down each other's bodies. Their tongues danced and Vicki wrapped her fingers in Henry's soft curls. Vicki looked shocked as Henry pulled away. He grinned at her and reached over, pulling two pairs of handcuffs and a length of chain from the drawer of the nightstand. He put the chain through the loop on his headboard and attached one end of each pair of handcuffs to the chain and the other ends to her wrists. Satisfied that her range of motion would be limited but she could still be comfortable, he went the kitchen and came back with a small glass and a tiny knife. He straddled her and grinned.

"Do you trust me?"

"Henry…" She whimpered. She didn't want to wait she wanted him now.

"Do you trust me? If you don't, we can do something else."

"I trust you." She said, looking into his eyes, knowing he would never do anything to hurt her.

He leaned over and kissed her deeply, then pulled away. He carefully took the knife and dragged it across the palm of her hand, she gasped at the sharp pain. Henry heard her heartbeat speed up and the smell of her arousal intensified. He allowed a small amount of the blood to fall into the cup and then gently licked the tiny wound clean and placed a kiss over it. As he dripped a few drops of blood on her nipples and trailed the remainder down her belly stopping at the mound of curls hiding his final destination, he made a silent wish that he could enjoy things like whipped cream and chocolate. As he never feed from her during their lovemaking, this would be equally erotic for him, and hoped it would be for her as well.

His mouth came down to her right breast, licking it, suckling it, relishing in the taste of her skin and her blood. He moved to the other breast and gave it the same attention. The taste of her blood was making him harder than he thought possible. This was becoming torture for him as well, but he was determined to hold out. He massaged the other breast as he was giving attention to the left one. He pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over and she was trying to reach him, fighting against the chains but could only stay a few inches from his head. He licked and kissed up from her breast to her neck, to her lips. He kissed and sucked on her lips, giving her a moment to be able to reach him and touch him.

Her fingers tangled once again in his hair, pulling the curls tight, he growled and she could feel the warmth pool between her legs. She loved hearing him growl when they were in bed. Everything about what he was turned her on, the eyes, the teeth, and the growls. She whimpered as he pulled away again. She felt his small open-mouthed kisses traveling down her body. Every once in a while his tongue would meet her flesh and she would shiver with anticipation.

He reached the trail of blood and slowly lapped his way down causing her to squirm and fight the restraints again. He reached the mound of curls and ran his fingers through it as he grinned up at her. He crawled down between her legs and using his tongued, he teased her clit, making her moan. A finger entered her and found that special spot, and rubbed. It wasn't long before he could feel her body begin to tighten. In a half a heartbeat he had her restraints off and he entered her in one swift motion making her gasp and call for him. He started thrusting slowing gaining momentum. Her hands dug into his back. She wrapped her legs around him wanting him deeper with-in her. He teasingly kissed her with each trust and it wasn't long before they came together.

They lay in bed a tangle of arms and legs, kissing and caressing each other. Vicki got up and looked over her shoulder at Henry and walked towards the bathroom.

"You gonna join me?" She couldn't help grinning as she said it.

He followed her into the bathroom where they climbed into the shower. He turned on the water and he grabbed the soap.

"No you don't." She took the soap from him and put it down. She pushed him down to his knees. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some into her hands and started working up a lather. She ran her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp.

She realized the flaw in her plan as she felt her body pulled towards his mouth. She felt the warmth of his tongue once again against her clit. She let out a moan and stopped washing his hair. She bent slightly and placed her hands on his strong shoulders to support herself. His tongue darted in and out of her and she came in his mouth. Licking up all of her juices he finally pulled away. Feeling a bit weak, she slid down his body. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat together under the spray of the shower until the hot water grew cold.

* * *

Very nervous about this chapter.

Ok, so what do you think? good, bad, don't care?

I may decide not to keep this chapter.


	10. Baby story

This is the same night as the previous chapter.

Since there are very few reviews/comments compared to the number of hits for the previous chapter I am most likely going to delete it. If you want it to stay you have to let me know.

* * *

Mike didn't know what to do. She had really crossed the line this time. All he wanted to do was let her know Gracie Brooks's body had been found and she could send her family the bill. Instead he walked in to find worst nightmare had come true. He had spent his day not researching and investigating his cases, but trying to find anything he could on the Internet as to how this could have happened. He couldn't find anything so he decided to go work out his frustrations at the gym. A much more satisfying way to deal with things would have been to go home and drown himself in a bottle of whiskey. He wasn't allowed so much as a drop of alcohol. If the department shrink even suspected he was drinking he could lose his job. He much preferred the alcohol, especially when dealing with his current thoughts.

* * *

Vicki woke up in Henry's arms and looked up at him through still sleepy eyes. She saw a small smile on his face and reached up to pull him closer to her so she could kiss him.

"I'd have thought that seeing as you are going to be a father, for the first time in 480 years you'd be a bit happier."

He sighed and kissed her again before starting his story.

"I am happy, but our baby is not my first."

"What?" she said confused.

"It's not in any recorded history, I made sure it was kept a secret."

"Why?"

"For a few reasons. For one, I was ashamed at how Mary got pregnant; I came home one night from a hunting trip and raped her."

"You what?"

"Are you going to let me tell you what happened or not?"

"Sorry."

"Yes, I raped her. We had been married for 2 years and our marriage had not yet been consummated. I had a mistress whose company I enjoyed, but she was away due to an illness. So when I came home, my wife was my only other option. She wanted nothing to do with me, ever. That night was no different. But long story short she ended up pregnant. I threatened our staff, if word got out before the baby was born, then I would have them executed. I knew what my father would think if I had a daughter instead of a son. He told me many times the consequences and I was in enough trouble with him for not having consummated the marriage. I didn't want to anger him further. I figured if we had a daughter we could raise her in secret and if anyone asked, we could say she belonged to a member of the staff. I figured I would outlive my father and when he died we could tell everyone the truth then. It wasn't a very good plan, but it was all I could come up with. I knew if we had a daughter, my titles would be taken away, and both Mary and the baby would be executed. I didn't love my wife, but didn't want to see her hurt either, and I had hurt her enough already. About 7 or 8 of our household staff had been executed during the course of the pregnancy. When their whereabouts were questioned by anyone outside all that was said was they had disappeared and we had no idea where they were." He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing. "When Mary finally went into labor there was so much tension everywhere in the estate. No one knew what to expect or what my reaction would be. It was a hard labor for Mary and seemed to last forever and I paced the room the whole time. I was unsure of what to do or to think."

Vicki watched as the tears began to fall from Henry's eyes. He sat up and placed his head in his hands and cried. Vicki had no idea what to do to try to comfort him. He continued his story through the tears.

"I remember hearing her tiny cry. I watched, amazed, as they wrapped my baby in a red silk blanket. I wasn't able to get a good look from where I was standing but I thought my baby was beautiful. Then Mary looked at me and asked if I wanted to hold my daughter. I looked at her then I looked at my daughter and got out of the room as fast as I could. I went and got on my horse and rode. I didn't stop till I was far away from the estate. I got down off my horse and sat down by a tree and cried. I was so ashamed that I had a daughter instead of a son. I wanted so badly to please my father."

* * *

Before I continue I want your thoughts on this chapter and your ideas of what may have happened to the baby.


	11. Angel

Thanks to everyone who left comments, ideas, and predictions. They were all pretty much amazing and a few even made me want to change what I wanted to write (but didn't, you still get what I had in mind). I love hearing your predictions, feel free to leave them any time.

* * *

"I didn't come back until well after dark the next night. Everyone was asleep. The only noise in the house was tiny cries. I followed them and I went to her. I was surprised she was not with Mary; she was in a room all by herself in an area of the estate we seldom used. I stayed with her all night and held her little hand, not knowing what to do to try to help her." He stopped and looked at Vicki through his tears before he continued. "I didn't leave her side, and I was afraid to go to anyone, I was afraid that something would happen to her while I was gone. Sunrise came; I figured someone would be in to check on her or for her to be fed. No one came in, not even my mother. She was staying with us and was the only one outside my estate who knew. She was there to help for when the baby was born. I thought she would be in, be she never came."

Henry laid back down on the bed and rolled on to his side away from Vicki. His body shook as his tears increased. Vicki continued to listen tears falling from her eyes too.

"I picked her up finally for the first time sometime late in the day and went to find Mary, but Mary wasn't there. I couldn't find my mother either. I took her and went to my room. She died in my arms that night. She was buried the next day. I had the gardeners plant 2 white rosebushes, one on each side of her where she was buried. I still have her blanket. I don't know if Mary named her, but after she died I named her Angel. Not a very good name for a princess, but I thought it was appropriate. I found out my mother had to leave because her husband had been seriously hurt. Mary had left and gone to her brothers for a month, she told him she just needed to get away from me for a while." The tears had stopped and he started to sound angry. "She had left our baby with no intention of taking care of her. We never really spoke again after that, if we did, it was at court or around my father to maintain appearances. I know I wanted a son, because that would mean no one would be subject to my father's anger, but that didn't mean I wasn't capable of loving my daughter or didn't want her to be safe. When she was born, I ran because I was scared and confused and needed to decide what would happen next, but I had every intention of coming back and trying to protect them. Things were different back then. Being a man, being a prince, meant you didn't show weakness around others. It was undignified. It wasn't intentional to run away but I … you know, it doesn't matter, it doesn't sound right no matter how I put it."

They spent the rest of the night in silence. Henry was lost in his own thoughts, and Vicki really didn't know what to say. She couldn't even begin to fathom what he was feeling or thinking and thought it would be best to keep quiet till he spoke up again. He had rolled over onto his back, and she curled up against him, his left arm was under her head and wrapped around her body. Her right hand snaked up to wrap in his hair. If felt good just to lie there together until they fell asleep.

* * *

Somewhere in the sewers one of several cocoons is opened. The creature that was once a human goes out to collect.

As the new creature goes out to collect, and old one is discarded, no longer needed because it cannot collect enough and has become weak.

* * *

So, what do you think?

The "big bad" part will start to move a long a little better now.


	12. Nothing wrong about Love

She was sitting at her desk. If you looked at her you would have thought she was studying a case. She wasn't she was lost in her thoughts. She was thinking of the doctor they were meeting this evening. Her name was Cynthia Rodgers. She was a doctor who dealt exclusively with "different" pregnancies. The doctor of some friends of Henry's who are werewolves recommended her. Vicki was hoping she would have some insight into how she got pregnant. She felt a breeze in the room and suddenly strong hands were massaging her shoulders.

"God that feels amazing."

Henry grinned and tipped her head back for an upside down kiss.

"Are you almost ready to go?"

"Almost."

"What case are you working on?" He said, moving to take a seat in one of the chairs on the other side of her desk.

"Rajani called. She thought I might have an interest in the bodies that have been coming into the morgue."

"What kind of bodies?"

"She says there have been one or two bodies a month for a while now. The questions and reports get dismissed and brushed aside without a second thought, but no one knows by whom. There are 3 in the morgue right now. The bodies are completely dehydrated and drained of certain mineral and vitamins. There are also quite a few scars on the backs of their necks. They have no teeth except for a single fang on their upper gum. An unknown substance in the blood has also mutated the DNA. Rajani thinks its some kind of venom but she is unable to identify it. And you'll never guess who the latest body is."

"I don't suppose I can gets my hopes up that it will be Celluci?"

"Why do you…"

"I don't know why you still care after what he did to you."

"He…"

"You can't deny how much he hurt you with what he said. He didn't even give you a chance, and then he walked out." He hesitated for a minute noticing something. "Where are your glasses?"

"Huh?"

"Glasses. Those things you wear to help make you see better. You haven't been wearing them lately. Can you see?"

"I guess I can see well enough that I haven't noticed that I haven't been wearing them. Do you think this has something to do with the baby?"

"I don't know. I think we are on new territory here. I'm hoping that we aren't the first and that maybe Doctor Rodgers will have some answers for us. Come on, we should get going."

The ride to the doctors office seemed like it took forever. It was an hour's ride outside the city. Henry was glad the ride was so long, he felt it would give him a chance to talk to her about some things Vicki had been avoiding. But she surprised him and started up a conversation, that he'd guess she's been holding onto since the night he told her about Angel.

"Henry, are you happy that you're going to be a father?"

"Where'd that come from?"

"I dunno, I just thought you'd act a little happier."

"I'm happy. I think the only thing that could make me happier would be twins or triplets."

"You can't be serious."

"Why not." He said grinning.

"I'd be huge"

"The more of my babies that are growing in you the more beautiful you'd be."

"You're delusional."

"Maybe. Hey I don't want you doing anything with this case that Rajani gave you or any cases for a while. And you didn't tell me who the body was."

"Are you really going to start telling me what I can and can't do? If you think for one minute that I'm going to sit back and let you run my life for the next 7 and a half months you're nuts."

"Vicki, calm down. I just mean that we don't know anything about how this pregnancy will affect you. It could be just like a normal pregnancy and it may not. Your vision has already changed and we really don't know what else is going to happen. For all we know you could be out on a case and start craving blood and then may try to bite Coreen. And another thing, since you're stuck in the car and can't avoid me right now, if you and Mike make up, I don't want him around my baby. He's already tried to kill me once; he's already let you know what he thinks off our baby, I don't want him around. I know the two of you have a history together. I know you still care about him and have feelings for him. I know there are parts of him that still feel the same way about you. But if he ever really loved you, wouldn't he want you to be happy with whomever you want to be with. He can't see past the stereotype of what I am to learn who I am. If after everything that has happened this past year, he is still seeing me as a monster, do you really think he'll ever be able to see our baby as anything else? I know it's hard to think about it and I'm sure you want to hurt me right now for saying all of this, but you can't dismiss my feelings about him, not anymore. I will not have him, in any way, shape, or form trying to influence our child so he or she will end up thinking that he or she is a monster. The same goes for our relationship. There is nothing wrong about love."

Henry places a hand on her knee, hoping to offer some kind of small comfort because he can tell she is upset. He glances over to see her turned away. He can see her reflection in the glass and sees her wipe away a tear, before he turns back to the road.

"I'm sorry I upset you but I had to say it. We couldn't avoid talking about him forever."

They pull into the parking lot and he pulls her close to him before getting out of the car. He takes her head in his hands and with his thumbs he wipes away the tears then kisses where they were. He puts his arms around her in a gentle hug and holds her until she calms down before heading in to see the doctor.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter sucks, it was written while under the influence of pain meds but you've already waited a few days for a chapter,I didn't want to make you wait longer.

Thoughts, ideas, suggestios, predictions, insults, praise and questions all are welcome and appreciated.


	13. Doctors appointment and day after

Enjoy!

* * *

They walked into the doctors' office and stopped in their tracks, amazed at what they saw. The waiting room was full even though it was almost 10:30 at night. They saw a unicorn, a centaur, a Minotaur, and a handful of what looked to be humans but Henry and Vicki could only guess if they really were. They walked over and signed in and someone resembling the wolf man handed them a clipboard with some papers to be filled out. They weren't halfway through filling them out when they were called back. They sat down with a nurse practitioner to go over Vicki's medical history, have her vitals taken, and have blood work and a urine analysis done. There were lots of lifestyle questions to be answered including questions about mating and associating with demons, animals, aliens, or supernatural creatures/beings. Finally it was Henry's turn. He was more than a little hesitant to give out any information.

"Mr. Fitzroy, if you want us to be able to come up with a personal pregnancy care plan for Vicki you need to be cooperative as well. As in many cases with special pregnancies lifestyle factors of the father can come into play. Any information you give will be completely confidential and you will not be studied like a lab rat. If you are unwilling to give us the information that we need you are more than welcome to handle this on your own or we can recommend you to another facility, the closest of which would be Vancouver or Chicago if you are willing to travel to the states."

"Henry please." Vicki pleaded. "This is important, we will never figure out how this happened if you don't answer her questions and do as you are asked."

"Fine."

They sit there as he goes through the same questions that Vicki had to answer.

"Thank you, now we will also need for you to fill this cup."

"With what?"

Vicki is watching Henry trying her best to hold back a laugh at the look of disgust he is giving the nurse as she tries to hand him a cup.

"We need a specimen sample."

"What kind of specimen?" He asks, taking the cup and holding it out away from him as if it were diseased.

"Semen"

"No way!"

Vicki is laughing now, doubled over holding her stomach, tears threatening to leak from her eyes.

"This isn't funny Vicki."

"Yes it is. I wish I had a camera. The look on your face is priceless."

"Calm down." The nurse spoke up. "We need to find out if you have sperm in your semen."

"All one hundred percent of vampires, male and female, are supposed to be sterile. There is no recorded history of any exception." A woman said as she entered the room. "Part of why you are here is to find out how you got her pregnant, am I right? I am Dr. Rodgers and you must be Henry Fitzroy and Victoria Nelson."

"Yes and yes." Henry replied.

"You can call me Vicki"

"So without a sample, I can't even begin to develop a theory."

"Fine" Henry said looking at the cup with disgust and crossing his arms across his chest. "But I want Vicki to come with me."

"No, she will be in the other room getting ready for her exam."

"What? I have to…by myself…no way…" Henry was quickly getting flustered.

Vicki was still laughing at Henry and his less than princely attitude.

"Henry what's the big deal, I'm sure it's not the first time in your life you've masturbated."

"It's different when people know you are doing it and you have to get it into a cup. I don't want to have to pay that much attention to what I'm doing. And they'll know what I'm doing." He whined.

"You said that part twice." Vicki snickered.

"We have videos and magazines if that would help." Spoke up the nurse.

"No. That would not help." He spat out.

"Mr. Fitzroy," The doctor said growing frustrated with the childish display going on. "let me put it in words you can understand. Fill the cup, while she gets ready for the exam or leave. I am very busy and have a waiting room full of patients. I have no time to deal with a vampire who thinks he too good to jerk off into a cup."

Henry sat there stunned for a moment and almost let out a growl at the doctor. Vicki seeing Henry grow tense, got up and whispered some promises for later if he would just go and do as he was told. Reluctantly Henry left. By the time he was finished, Vicki was waiting outside the door of the room he was in.

"Took you long enough."

"I thought you were supposed to be getting ready for your exam."

"I'm done. You were in there for a long time."

"I missed your exam."

"Don't worry you didn't miss much. I'm kinda glad you weren't in there. Any exam where you're spread open for the world to see, the fewer people around, the better. She examined me and gave me some books and a list of things to watch out for. She'll go over more with us next week when she gets all of our lab reports back. You have to give some blood and then we are done. Before you decide to argue, they need to check your DNA to basically make sure you are still a vampire."

"I'm pretty sure I'm still a vampire."

"Henry why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I just don't want to end up being kidnapped and studied cause I was able to do something that other vampires can't."

"I won't let them kidnap you. I'll protect you."

"Gee thanks."

"Seriously, they want to compare your DNA to that of the average vampire and make sure nothing is different."

"What if something does show up? Then someone gets greedy and sees a chance to figure out why I'm different. They will want to study me. Then they can take advantage of the hopes and dreams of other vampires. I know I can't be the only one out there that wants a family. Vic, I'm just worried about what's going to happen. I've lived a long time and people can be cruel and disguise it with stories of the quest for the greater good or some other garbage. Even when they start out with the best of intentions, it usually doesn't end up staying that way. I don't like having records of me either, it's not safe."

"I know, but we need to know what's going on. Please."

"Fine." He let out a sigh and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"We can't hear the heart beat yet, not until I'm around 10 weeks at the earliest. It's no fair that you get to hear it."

He goes over to her and puts his arm around her. "Yeah, well, just remember you'll get to feel it move first."

He goes and gives the nurse his cup and some blood. They pay for the appointment and make one for next week and leave.

In the car on the way home Henry asks again. "So who is one of the bodies in the morgue?"

"Kate."

"Ahh, so Detective Celluci's other interest is unavailable as well now." Henry said grinning.

"Couldn't you at least pretend to show some sympathy? A cop has been…" Vicki hesitated not sure what the right word was. "Well, she's dead."

"I'm sorry. A terrible situation has befallen the Toronto police department. What a loss. I'm sure she will be greatly missed."

Vicki stopped and looked at him.

"Well, you said pretend."

"Get in the car. I'm hungry, can we stop for a burger?"

"You're hungry? I'm the one who had to give up blood."

"I had to give some up too."

"Yeah, but I'm a vampire, I need it differently than you."

"True. Hey how come you never feed from me? Why do you still go out to eat?"

"Can we not talk about this now?"

"Fine."

After sitting in the car in silence, they were half way home when she spoke up again.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you feed from me? Is there something wrong with me? Is my blood not good enough or you? Someone else taste better? Or better in bed? That's it, isn't it? I'm not good enough in bed so you don't feed from me."

"That's ridiculous. You're overreacting."

"Why am I over reacting? You're a vampire you drink blood. Why isn't mine good enough."

"It's not that it's not good enough; I really liked it when I fed from you in the past. And I have used you blood during foreplay lately."

"Not the same. You don't even look at me like you want my blood."

"Vicki please."

"No."

"You are pregnant. Do you really want me feeding from you now."

"Don't use the baby as an excuse. You could have fed on me before I got pregnant. The last time was in the elevator after the Pandora's box case."

"I don't feed from you because I don't feel the need to. Can't I just enjoy being a man in love? If the vampire in me is satisfied without the blood then why should I take it?"

"Just take me home."

"Vic…"

"No. I want to go home. Take me to McDonalds for a burger, and then home. And you're not staying with me tonight. I want to be alone."

It wasn't long before Vicki had fallen asleep and Henry got to relax in the silence. He allowed his thoughts to wander and he started to wonder about what kind of father he would be. He had no doubts that he would love his baby, but could he actually be a good father? If the baby took after him and had to sleep during the day then there wouldn't be a problem. Well, there could still be problems. The baby could age slowly, need blood instead of milk, the whole vamp speed thing could be problem when he or she starts crawling. And then there is the whole humanity thing…when people turn they had humanity and lost it during the initial change, but over time got it back. What would it be like for someone who never had it? He frowned as he thought of all the things that could be complicated about raising a child who took after him and prayed that the baby would take after Vicki and be human. He cheered himself up by thinking about that and what they could do to make it work. They could raise him on a backwards schedule, sleep during the day, up at night. They could do home schooling. Henry was smart enough, he could teach his child lots of things. But then, he or she would probably never have any friends. He glanced over at Vicki and thought maybe it would be best to let him have a normal life. Vicki could raise him or her and he could sneak in at night and hold the baby and sit and watch over his child every night as it grows up. That would be nice for Vicki, never having to get up in the middle of the night. He was so lost in his thoughts about what could be, that he passed up the McDonalds and had to turn around. He pulled in and woke up Vicki.

"Where are we?" She said sleepily, looking around.

"McDonalds. Are you still hungry?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Do you want to eat here or get it to go?"

"Can I eat in the car?"

"Do I ever let you eat in the car?"

She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at him.

"You know, I'm pretty tired. Lets just go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

They get back in the car and Henry takes Vicki home. He walks her to the door and tells her goodnight.

"What? You're not staying?"

They had converted Vicki's bedroom to make it safe for Henry to stay and not have to worry about leaving when dawn came.

"You said earlier you wanted to be alone and I need to go feed."

"You don't want to feed from me."

He looked at her, and saw the tears starting to form. He knew she was hoping for a different answer but he just didn't feel the desire to feed from her.

"Vicki, I'm sorry."

The last thing he saw before she slammed the door in his face was a tear falling.

Vicki went to bed and cried herself to sleep because she thought she wasn't good enough for Henry, because he wouldn't feed from her.

Henry went off to feed and the whole time he wondered why he couldn't bring himself to feed from Vicki.

In the bar, across the room from where Henry was snacking on a brunette, sat Surrey. He had been watching and waiting. Surrey was growing tired; he had waited many long years for Henry to find Vicki. Soon it would be time to tell them what was going on. They keep looking in books and everywhere they can think of to find the answers to the dreams, they won't find the answers there. They wouldn't find the answers to the pregnancy, with the doctor either. If anything the doctor is just going to complicate things. Only he had the answers. And in their search for answers they have overlooked a very important part of every dream.

He watched him feed; he seemed to enjoy it a lot less than the girl. No one noticed what was going on, they just thought it was some guy feeling up a willing girl.

He loved his brother-in-law dearly and wanted him to be happy. As long as he could keep Mary away, they could have a chance to be happy. Henry and Mary have quite the history and she is not happy. She has kept tabs on him over the years and has found out who he is involved with. The last thing she wants is for him to be happy. Something happened a long time ago and neither he nor his sister moved on. They died and came back. He didn't really know why his sister hated Henry, only that she did. He hoped that one day soon he could fulfill his part and move on. As he watched his brother in law leave, his thoughts drifted to the past. The day Mary came to stay with him for a while. She claimed to need time away from him, but she wouldn't say why. He knew something must have happened because she was different. It's like she went a little bit insane or something. She was never quite right again.

The next morning, Vicki wakes, gets cleaned up, dressed and heads down to the morgue with the deliberate intent of disobeying Henry. No one tells her what to do especially not his royal highness. She gets down there but Rajani is not there, she apparently is working the night shift today. She bumps into Dave on the way out.

"Hey Vicki."

"Hi Dave."

"Hey, did Mike ever tell you that Gracie Brooks body was found."

"No, he didn't. How'd you know I was working her case?"

"Well, she's mine and Mike's case now and we went to talk to her parents and they told us they would have the call the PI. When they said it was you, he volunteered to tell you."

"Oh. Well, thanks for telling me. How's Mike been doing?"

"What aren't you two talking?"

"No. We had a bit of a falling out."

"Could this falling out have anything to do with his attitude lately? I swear that guy is more tolerable when he gets to drink. He always talks about how he needs a drink."

"What are you two doing talking about me?" Came an angry voice. "Vicki what do you think you are you doing here? You're not a cop anymore you don't belong here. You must think you're something awfully special and that the rules don't apply to you. You'd better get your backstabbing pregnant ass outta here before I go get Crowley."

"What are you her little pet now." She spat back at him fighting to hold back the tears.

"GET OUT." He yells at her and points his arm.

"Mike go easy on her." Dave says as he watches her walk away. "Dude are you upset cause she chose that Fitzroy guy over you and now she's pregnant. Man you need to lighten up."

"Don't talk to her. Do you hear me? You even see her lurking around here you get Crowley. And don't you ever talk to me like that again. Do you understand me?" Mike said angrily, getting up in Dave's face.

"Dude, knock it off. So she chose someone else, it's not the end of the world. Get over it. Go see the department shrink, I don't think you're spending enough time with him."

Vicki walked home, it was a long walk but it felt good. After spending the afternoon finishing up on some billing she collapsed on the sofa with one of the books the doctor gave her. She decided to spend some time reading up on what she could expect. She fell asleep and didn't wake till after sunset. She sat up and looked around and noticed it was dark out. She looked at the clock and saw it was after 11. She wondered where Henry was. She tried his cell and he didn't answer. Upset that he didn't call or stop over, she went to bed. Henry slipped in sometime late and saw she was sleeping so he stripped down and joined her under the covers pulling her close to him.

The next evening when Henry woke he found his hands and legs bound. Struggling to see what was keeping him tied down he noticed it was duct tape.

"VICKI!"

"I'm right here, you don't need to yell.'

He saw her leaning casually against the wall. Her arms were crossed and she was naked.

"Why am I duct taped."

"Well," she said walking over to him. "That depends on where you were yesterday and when you got here and why you didn't bother to wake me."

"You do know that duct tape hurts."

"You're a vampire you'll heal. If you feed after I rip it off you'll heal faster. But you'll have to promise to feed from me" She said indifferently.

"Vicki what are you doing?"

"I want to know where you were."

"It was Wednesday."

"You blew me off to go see what comic books are in?"

His eyes darkened and he growled a warning at her. She crawled on top of him and leaned over, looking him square in the eye.

"What are you going to do to me? You're duct taped to the bed. You're not the one in control here. Besides, even if I let you go, you wouldn't hurt me, you couldn't."

He growled at her again.

"What makes you think I wouldn't hurt you? I am a vampire."

"Because I'm carrying your baby." With that, she grinned at him and crawled down his body.

* * *


	14. Surrey

Sorry this chapter took so long to get to you.

A big thanks to all of you who have left reviews.

* * *

It had been a tough week for Henry and Vicki. Both of them were stressed and worried. The day of the doctor's appointment came and went. Dr. Rodgers called and said all of Vicki's lab results indicated a normal, healthy, human pregnancy and she could resume seeing a normal OB/GYN. Henry's lab results indicated that he was sterile and maintained all genetic properties of a vampire. As far as doctor Rodgers was concerned, Henry was not the father of Vicki's baby.

Henry and Vicki were both devastated by the doctor's announcement. They were lost right now, they didn't know what to say to each other or what to do. They spent that night and the next few days mostly in silence. There was some love making, but it was mostly just going through the movements. Neither really had their heart in it anymore.

When Henry wasn't around Vicki spent most of her time crying. She had shut down the office for a few more days, not wanting clients to see her like this. She told Coreen not to come in for a few more days, not wanting to explain to her what was going on. She didn't know what to think. She knew in her heart it had to be Henry's, there had been no one else, but the doctor denied it.

When Henry wasn't with Vicki he was out hunting. There was no more passionate feedings. He was taking his rage and frustration out on the underbelly of the city. He couldn't understand it. He knew he should, logically vampires can't have babies, but she hadn't been with anyone else. Growling as he spotted his prey, he thought he saw something not quite right out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked it was gone. He went after his prey. His hunger satisfied and his victim unconscious, he leaned against the wall. He allowed his thoughts to drift to before he had met Vicki and wondered if his life was better then. He came to the conclusion that maybe it wasn't better, but it was certainly less confusing. As he walked back through the park he started to wonder why he felt so strongly that her baby was his. It was more than wanting it to be and knowing she hadn't been with anyone else. It was more like an instinct was telling him it was his.

Watching across the park was Surrey. He had been watching his friend all night. Had seen his carelessness in feeding, he had noticed it the past few nights and was worried someone would notice the careless vampire. A distracted vampire could never be good. Mary was here in Toronto; he had seen her just yesterday. He had warned her to stay away from Henry and Vicki and she just laughed at him. He followed Henry and called out to him.

"Richmond!"

He turned to look at Surrey.

"Now is not really a good time."

"Now is the perfect time. We need to talk. You, me and your friend Vicki."

"Why Vicki?" Henry asked. He was concerned because he didn't remember mentioning her name to him that night in the garage.

"Because it involves her too. There is something you need to hear. And you and Vicki need to sort things out because Mary is here, and wants revenge for something. She's become vicious Henry, she's not the same person you married and you need to watch out for her."

"What do you mean Mary is here? She died a long time ago."

"Yes, but she didn't stay dead. I don't know what happened, neither of us stayed dead. I'm actually not dead for a reason and hopefully when all is said and done, I can move on. I am tired; I have not known joy, happiness, or love for a very long time now. The whole world has become a foreign place and it is so hard to keep up."

"What is the reason that you didn't stay dead."

Surrey smiled at the question and he looked like he was looking at something that wasn't there.

"That is why I need to talk to you. The sooner the better I think."

Henry at this point is very confused but makes plans for tomorrow night, insisting on not waking Vicki tonight. He was heading home and changed his mind and headed over to Vicki's, he wanted her to be the last person he saw when he died for the day.

He let himself in and went to her room. She had the heavy blinds closed; she must have been hoping he would be over. He watched her sleep for a moment before getting undressed and crawling into bed with her. She woke momentarily when he got in. They shared a small kiss and an 'I Love You' before she cuddled up to him and fell back to sleep with a small smile on her face. Henry held her until morning, taking comfort in the sounds of the heartbeats coming from the warm body next to him.

* * *

Ok, please don't kill me yet. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow or the next day.


	15. Surrey explains it all

Vicki woke and lay in bed next to Henry for a while. She allowed herself some time to pretend that nothing was wrong in her life, that everything was right. She hoped she could spend the day in bed, hiding from the rest of the world but was brought back to reality by the sound of Coreen calling her.

"Vicki?"

Vicki tried to ignore her; she closed her eyes and wished she would go away. Didn't work. She heard her approaching the bedroom door and quickly grabbed Henry's shirt from the floor and put it on and went to the door.

"Coreen, didn't I tell you that you could have a few more days off?"

"Yes, but I'm bored. I like my job; sitting at home being bored all day is no fun. Why are you blocking the door? You got a guy in there? Oh, my God, you do have a guy in there, who is he? Henry is going to be pissed if you are seeing someone and didn't give him a chance. Come on, so who is he? I want details." Coreen just started rambling on so fast.

"Coreen, stop. First, it's none of your business. Second, please go away."

"Vicki this isn't like you. You usually work 24-7 and suddenly you are hiding someone in your bedroom and keeping the office closed. What's going on? Are you possessed or something?"

"No Coreen, I'm not possessed." Suddenly a wave of nausea hit Vicki and she had to run for the bathroom, leaving Coreen standing there in shock after seeing who is in Vicki's bed. After a moment she stormed back to the office.

Vicki came out a little while later, cleaned up and dressed.

"Oh, my God Vicki. I can't believe you. Why is Henry in your bed? Was that his shirt you were wearing? You didn't have sex with him did you? You know I had this huge crush on him and you went behind my back…"

"Whoa. Down girl." Vicki said, quickly getting annoyed and angry with Coreen. " First, I can do what I want with Henry, he's my boyfriend. Second, It's none of your business. Third, again, none of you business."

"Wow, what happened to piss you off?" Jon asked as he entered the office. He thought he'd stop by and see how Vicki was feeling since he was in the city for an appointment and had some time to kill.

Vicki ignoring Jon continued.

"You are only a friend to Henry. He will never see you as anything else. So it's time to give up your little schoolgirl crush and move on. He's mine and I'm not sharing." Vicki had another wave of nausea and ran for the bathroom a second time since she woke up. When she returned Coreen was gone.

"Vic. You need to chill with the mood swings."

"Jon what do you want?"

"I have an appointment in a few hours and thought I'd come see how my baby sister was doing. Who was the girl you were yelling at?"

"That's Coreen. She's my assistant. I didn't mean to yell at her like that, but everything is so frustrating lately."

"How bout we order a pizza and you tell me what's going on."

"Yuck. I don't think I can stand the smell of any kind of food. You cologne is making my stomach turn as it is."

Vicki walks into her office and sits on the sofa with her legs curled under her and Jon follows.

"So what's got you so frustrated?"

"Aside from constantly wanting to throw up and not keep any food down. Things drive me nuts that shouldn't. I cry all the time. And the doctor said there is no way the baby is Henry's."

"Most of that is normal. But why doesn't the doctor think the baby is Henry's?"

"We went to a special doctor who deals with supernatural pregnancies and had some tests done. They came back indicating that there is no way Henry's the father." Vicki's eyes started tearing up as she said that.

Jon scooted over and pulled his sister into an embrace and allowed her to cry out her frustrations. After several minutes Vicki finally calmed down. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Jon pulled away.

"Are you sure there was no one else."

If looks could kill Vicki's brother would have been dead after that question.

"So then let me ask you something else. Henry loves you, right?"

"Yes. So?"

"So lets say the doctor is right, does he love you enough to help you raise the baby and love it as if it was his own?"

Vicki opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. At least not for a few minutes and even then it was stuttered.

"I…I…I hope so."

"I hope so too. Now let me ask you another one, and this one will probably hurt a bit. Ok?"

"K." She said, taking a deep breath and preparing herself for Jon's next question.

"Are you going to be ok, moving on without Mike? Raising your baby, never knowing who one of your best friends was? I don't want to open any already bleeding wounds, but he was a huge part of your life for so long. Are you able to move on?"

There were a few more minutes of silence as Vicki pondered the question and fidgeted with her hands.

"I want to be able to move on, but I don't think I can. I think that's why when I keep running into him, what he says hurts so much." She took a deep breath and continued to stare at her hands, which were now still. "Henry doesn't want him near the baby. He thinks he'll corrupt the baby into thinking that it's a monster or that the two of us being together is something awful. The way he's acting now, I kinda think that too. I just wish he's be ok with it and we could go back to being friends."

They talk a little more and Jon had to excuse himself to leave for his appointment. Vicki headed back to bed and curled up next to Henry. It wasn't long before she fell back to sleep.

When sunset came, Henry woke with a gasp and turned to pull the sleeping Vicki closer to him. He kept kissing her till she woke. He kissed her eyes, the tip of her nose, nibbled on her ear, kissed her cheek, and her lips. When he started kissing down her neck she woke with a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He said moving from her neck to her right breast, working his way down from the soft flesh to the nipple. He stops and she whimpers.

"Sorry, but I almost forgot we are going to have company."

"Company?"

"Yes, my dear friend and brother-in-law is coming to visit."

"What? All of your family should be dead."

"Yes, well, apparently he didn't stay dead. And according to him, neither did my wife."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope." He said getting up and holding out his hand for her.

"He's apparently got quite a story to tell us and he should be here soon so we should get dressed."

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Henry dressed with Vamp speed and went to answer the door. Henry let surrey in and led him to the office. Vicki came down and sat by Henry on the Couch while Surrey sat in the chair. Henry made the introductions then Surrey began speaking.

"I know there are going to be a lot of questions, but please wait till I am done." He took a deep breath and a drink of water from the water bottle he had with him before he continued. "I suppose we should start with soul mates and go from there. Soul Mates, real ones, go back to the beginning of the human race. They are the beginning of the population. In Christianity, it would be Adam and Eve, there are others in the different civilizations but truly are still few. No more than around 14 pairs walk the entire planet at a given time. They exist in every lifetime and their sole purpose is to have healthy children and maintain a small portion of the population. They always find each other, there are no clues pointing them towards each other, it just happens. The relationships aren't always happy and passionate, as you have noticed in your dreams. In each lifetime the soul mates have as much free will as any other relationship. There is always a point where dreams start; it is a historical record of the lives led by the soul mates. They will not stop until both a daughter and a son are born. Soul Mates help to maintain the balance of life. There has only ever been one flaw in the pattern and that is you Henry. Something happened; I don't know what but you didn't end up with who you were supposed to be with until now. Vicki, your soul has been searching for Henry for quite a few lifetimes now. That's why you have a problem with your eyes and a few other problems that will now go away. Soul mates thrive on each other and keep each other alive and healthy. Without your mate, each lifetime your body slowly fails more and more because it is incomplete. There are already changes in both of you. Vicki your eyes I'm sure are getting better, Henry you are the father of the lives growing inside Vicki. No matter what a doctor tells you, you are the father. When you are with Vicki, the vampire in you, I guess the best way to describe it is your vampire goes into hiding and you get to be a man. That's why you never have the desire to feed from her, because you don't have to. You get to love her as Henry Fitzroy, the man not the vampire. Because of that your children will also be human and very healthy throughout their entire lives. "

Henry and Vicki were on the edge of their seats listening to everything Surrey had to say. They were pretty much shocked at what they were hearing.

* * *

Ok, are there any questions you want surrey to answer before I get on to the next part of his story?

Your thoughts and opinions are appreciated.


	16. How many babies?

"I should probably give you a minute to process that and ask a few questions before I continue."

Vicki spoke up first rather quickly. She made a quick glance at Henry before looking back to Surrey.

"What do you mean lives? And are you Henry is the father? And why should we trust you?"

Surrey grinned at them both.

"Triplets." Both Henry and Vicki's jaws dropped. Vicki's hand unconsciously moved to her belly.

"But I don't hear that many heartbeats."

"You will. And yes I am more than positive Henry is the father. That's why I am here, to tell you and to let you know everything will be alright with the babies. And you can trust me because Henry and I go way back and I would not betray a friend, much less someone I think of as family."

Henry held Vicki's hand in his and looked at her as he asked Surrey his question.

"What about us? In the dreams they always die."

"Everyone dies. Everything that has a beginning must have an end and your lives are no different. If you don't take care and carelessly put yourselves in harms way, you could die sooner rather than later. But you could also live very long and happy lives together. Maybe you even find a way to grow old together. Love has its own rewards and anything can happen. On the other hand every end is a new beginning. There are so many adventures out there for the both of you, in this life and the next and there is no need to be afraid of what may happen. Live for what is happening now."

"What about Mary, why is she here?"

"I'm not real sure. I ran into her around 370 years ago. I had people keep an eye on her because something told me not to trust her. I found out she was keeping tabs on you. I don't know if she knows everything I do. I've warned her several times over the years to stay away from you. I know she doesn't want you to be happy and that she knows you are with someone who you consider to be very special. Like I told you before, she's not who you married. She's changed. She's not quiet or submissive anymore, not in the least."

"Why should she have to be…" Vicki spoke up getting angry at the idea of someone having to be submissive.

"Times were different. Women were always submissive to men, especially to their husbands not matter what the circumstance. She had her place and was expected to keep it. A woman didn't have to like it; she just had to do it. Its just how it was." Surrey explained before Henry could.

"Well, if I had to live my life like that, I'd be a bit pissed off and come back from the grave too."

"But you have a choice to live your life independently and be your own person. Women never used to have a choice; it's all they knew. The men in their lives defined them and without them, they could be considered nobody. You can think it to death all you want, you can tell yourself till you are blue in the face that there is always a choice, and you are right, but what would the alternative be? If a wife refused her husband or any of her duties, he could have her to be punished. And there were times that the punishment was beheading. The lesser punishments could be a husband beating his wife, and it was considered ok, because she wasn't doing her job. Being a wife, being a woman was a job. If I would have to guess, I'd say she is here to separate the two of you. If she knows what I know then she knows the potential of your love for each other and how happy you can be. If she doesn't know, then I couldn't give you a good guess."

"What about the flaw you mentioned?"

"You became a vampire. So you never, I guess hooked up would be an appropriate word, or fell in love with a past life of Vicki's. Her name was Charlotte; her mother was a lady in waiting to Anne Boleyn and she was to become one when she was a few years older. She was 3 years younger than you and had a natural beauty to her. She had noticed you around the castle a handful of times and admired you. I remember her; she went into mourning after everyone thought you were dead. I saw her and asked her why because she never knew you. She said she didn't know but felt drawn to you and felt as though she had lost a part of herself. She then laughed it off and said she shouldn't be saying such foolish things that don't mean anything and then went back to her work."

Vicki never said anything but listened intently to Surrey's story about Charlotte. She wondered if the reason it seemed so familiar was because maybe Surrey was telling the truth about the past lives. Vicki had been a cop and sometimes is was difficult to take what people said as the truth. She felt herself wanting to believe.

"What exactly did you mean when you said my soul was searching for his?"

"I guess you could say that spent generations feeling empty and incomplete. You could never find anyone who could either satisfy you or make you happy. It just means you never found someone who you could feel complete with. Does that make any sense?"

"I don't know. A little I guess."

"Well it's been a long night already, and you two have heard a lot and I'm sure you want some time alone to be together and to talk. So Henry you have my number, we'll get together and talk some more in a few days. You both have a wonderful night."

Before either of them could say anything, Surrey was up and was walking out the door.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think I want to spend tonight at your place, in your big comfy bed, making love with you and we can talk afterwards."

Vicki was in her room a few minutes later packing a bag and Henry came up behind her and put his arms around her and his hand over her belly.

"Are you ok?" He asked?

"Yeah, it's just a lot to think about." She turned in his arms and pulled him down for a kiss. "I'll be ok, I promise."

She was going to say something but had to make a quick run for the bathroom. Henry followed her and found her hanging over the toilet. He took her hand out of her hair and held and for her and gently rubbed her back with the other. When she felt that she was finished she sat back and leaned against Henry trying to catch her breath. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. It was a minute or two before she could speak without fear that more may come up.

"Not very glamorous. I didn't want you to see me like that."

"Why?" He asked. His hand was on her belly and he was gently rubbing it in tiny circles.

"Because I didn't, it's messy and gross and you just don't need to see me like that."

"Vicki, I love you and I want to be here for you through the great parts of the pregnancy as well as the not so great ones."

Vicki's eyes started to tear up and a tear or two spilled out.

"Why are you so good to me after I everything I did to you. If someone treated me the way I used to treat you…"

"Stop, don't even think about it. I'm here because I love you. What happened in the past is the past and it doesn't matter anymore. Come on," He said helping her up, "Let's get you cleaned up and ready to go."

The ride the Henry's was full of bickering about the seat belt.

"You have to wear it Vicki."

"No."

"Vicki…"

"No, it'll make me sick."

"You have to wear your seatbelt. It won't make you sick."

"Yes it will." She said pointedly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Henry reached over and buckled her in since she wouldn't do it herself and not a minute later, the pressure of the belt on her belly made her throw up again.

Henry looked at the dash of the car and the upholstery on the floor and shook his head.

"I told you I'd throw up."

They were finally on their way again and the ride was quiet. Vicki finally spoke up.

"You're awfully quiet. I'm sorry about throwing up in the car. Is that what's bothering you?"

"No, nothing's bothering me. I was just thinking about Surrey saying we are going to have triplets. I was trying to see if I could hear all the heartbeats." He said turning and grinning at her. He reached over, took her hand in his, brining it up to his lips for a kiss. "You know I love you. I mean it Vicki, I don't ever want you to think otherwise."

"You won't love me when I'm all fat eight months from now."

"You won't be fat, you are pregnant and you'll be beautiful. You are already are, and you get more beautiful every day."

Vicki rolled her eyes at him. Henry parked the car and came to open her door for her. They walked hand in hand up to Henry's condo. They spent a night relaxing and cuddling in bed and talking about the months to come.

* * *

Ok your thoughts please.

Is everyone happy with the number of babies?

I'm starting to feel like the story is becoming bland, does anyone else think that or am I delusionsal?


	17. Mike sees the big bad

Mike was pacing back and forth by his desk. It was late and he was worried. Kate was supposed to be back from her vacation 3 days ago. He tried her cell and her house phone several times over the past few days but no answer. Crowley took notice and already had someone new taking over Kate's desk and position. Kate would say something to him if she wasn't coming back. She liked him and he didn't think she was too bad either. Mike glanced at the clock; it was finally time for him to leave. He headed straight over to Kate's house to see what was going on.

He got there and knocked, there was no answer so he tried the doorknob. It was unlocked so he went in calling Kate's name. He didn't find her but found dirty dishes in the kitchen crawling with maggots. He found some residue here and there that seemed to resemble some kind of webbing. The back door was wide open and although the grass was long he saw a path where the grass grew in a different pattern as if something had been drug through it. He decided to follow it.

It led into the sewer. He followed, without any rational sense or thought, the trail leading through the grime. He finally stopped and looked on in horror and saw a creature; he wasn't sure what it was. It looked about 5 foot long and kind of like a scorpion with a caterpillar like body. It had its stinger imbedded in the back of the neck of a very male body. He took a moment to notice it was somebody from another recent missing person case that Todd found in the pile of documents to be shredded. Mike got out of there as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't notice that the creature saw him. He didn't know that the creature knew him.

He made it back to Kate's and got in his car and drove hoe quickly. He went in the house and started pacing back and forth. His mind was racing and his hands running through his hair. He heard a sound and turned around. He grabbed for his gun but it wasn't there. He saw the creature and he passed out as he saw who it turned into.

* * *

Ok, sorry I know it's extremely short, but I would like your guesses please.


	18. Killing the scorpillar

Congrats to ILuvTommyJude21 for guessing right a while back.

Many thanks to Rolange and ILuvTommyJude21 for guessing. Your guesses make it fun.

* * *

It was several hours later when he finally came around. It took him a minute to get his bearings. He blinked his eyes a few times trying to focus in the dark to see when she was. He lifted his head to look around and immediately regretted it as a blinding pain seared through his skull.

"Where the hell are you?" He growled out.

"Detective Celluci," He heard her voice from somewhere behind him. "I told you hanging around Vicki Nelson would only get you in trouble didn't I? If she didn't drag you into her new world you never would have believed what you saw and I could continue without having to turn and kill another cop. Kate got too nosey. Todd will die soon too if he doesn't learn to keep his nose where it belongs. He has a promising future ahead of him if he learns to obey."

"What are you?"

"Seeing as soon you will be serving me, and will be incapable of acting upon free will it won't hurt to tell you. I am a scorpillar."

"A what?"

"A scorpillar. A genetic mutant or alien or demon or whatever you want to categorize me as being. My kind has lived here for only a short time but we have hidden ourselves well. Our own planet could no longer sustain us, out food supply was poisoned and we had to find a new home. Earth is only temporary. The humans here are slightly less poisonous than the ones we had back home."

"Wait, what?"

"Are you that naive detective to think that Earth is the only planet with human life? There are thousands if not millions or billions planets out there with a human population. Always trying to get it right but no one ever succeeding. Every last one pathetic as the rest." She was crouched down in front of him now and he could see someone behind her holding his finger up to his mouth in a 'shhhh'. Celluci understood immediately and waited while she continued her story.

"So what exactly is a scorpillar, what do you do?"

"We live and we try to survive. Like most other creatures that's all we try to do. We find a warm healthy body to turn into our harvesters. They go out and collect the nutrients we need from humans. The harvesters only last a short time before they aren't useful anymore and have to be discarded."

Mike saw Todd creep up behind Crowley while she was distracted with her story and without hesitation shot her in the back of the head. She screamed and howled in pain and changed into the creature. She turned and went after Todd.

"That didn't work." He yelled at Mike.

"Toss me your gun." Mike yelled at him after not finding his in his holster.

With a quick motion Todd switched on the safety and tossed it to Mike. He caught it, flicked off the safety and just started firing, hoping a shot would land somewhere deadly. He didn't kill it but managed to slow it down enough for Todd to get a lead. Todd ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the butcher's block and turned back to the creature that was now turning on Mike. Todd went and just started cutting. He managed to cut off the stinger in one smooth cut. He looked shocked. He was surprised at how easy it was to cut it off. After that the creature that used to be Crowley managed a few more steps and to knock over Mike before it stopped dead. Todd walked over and kicked it.

"Do you think it's dead?" Todd asked.

"In the movies it's never that simple." Mike replied trying to scramble away from the hideous thing lying on the floor in his hallway. "Don't they always come back for more."

Mike and Todd stood there for a moment poised and ready to go. Todd had the knife in his hand ready to slice and dice and Mike had the gun aimed. After a few moments both collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at" Todd said though his own laughter, trying to calm himself.

"I dunno what are you laughing at?" Mike said back. Finally both men managed to calm down. Todd walked over and held out a hand for Mike to help him up.

"Not that I don't mind cause you probably saved my life, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, when the files kept turning up to be shredded, I kind of did some digging and put some things together. I followed you on a hunch. She never saw me thank God. I figured out some of what was going on. I knew it had to involve Crowley, I figure most of the reports end up on her desk at one point or another. Between those and the reports that get tossed from the morgue something had to be going on." Before Todd could finish, Mike spoke up.

"You know, you might just make a pretty good detective one day."

"Really? You think so?" Todd said with a big grin. Ecstatic at the compliment the older detective gave him.

The two cops talked for a few more minutes before calling Rajani at the morgue and offering her a present.

Mike went to bed that night wondering what happened. He was supposed to be able to walk away from all the freaky stuff when he walked away from Vicki. He fell asleep thinking of Kate and wishing he had given her more of a chance when she was alive.

* * *

When Coreen arrived home that night she found a message from Vicki on the answering machine apologizing for her actions before. The message she left told Coreen that she and Henry were very much in a relationship now and that wasn't going to change. She also said she was sorry for not saying something earlier but things have been extremely crazy and confusing while trying to figure out what is going on with the pregnancy. She said that yes she heard right and they would talk one day at the office next week and not to return the call because they would be very busy right now making plans for the upcoming months.

* * *

Your thoughts please?? Feel free to send your thoughts in a pm if you don't want them made public on a review. I am open to all forms of criticism so don't be afraid to say something.


	19. Vicki tries talking to Mike

She took a deep breath as she saw him crouched in front of Kate's grave. Rajani had called her yesterday telling her the case had been solved and when Kate's funeral was. She decided to go late and just pay her respects alone rather than with everyone else. She didn't want to run into Mike. She couldn't handle another run-in with him, yet here he was. She took a deep breath and tried to gather her courage to say something.

"You know, that could just as easily be you or me buried there."

"Vicki go away." He said trying to hold his temper.

"If it was you or me," She began, ignoring him, "Would you really want the final memory of all our years together to be of us fighting?"

She walked up and laid the flowers she had brought on the freshly covered grave. Mike looked at her a moment as she stood back up. She watched him. Watched the emotions that played on his face and spoke up before he had a chance to yell at her.

"Please. Don't. You need to hear me out. You owe me that much after everything we've been through. Please all I want is for you not to yell for once and to listen." She said, pleading with him. "I really don't want to throw away 10 years of friendship over this. You mean too much to me. Please Mike."

"Why? Why should I listen?" He said his voice dripping with anger. "You're sleeping with the bloodsucker. You're not just sleeping with him you're pregnant as well. Why should I listen?"

"Henry is not the bad guy."

"He's a vampire."

"Yes, one who's just trying to survive. Think of all the people we put away over the years. All the reasons they committed their crimes. Most for no real reason at all. Henry doesn't even fall into that category he just does what he has to so he can stay alive."

"He's not human, he drinks blood and kills people. Before you say he doesn't, what about Mendoza?"

"Mendoza had it coming."

"Listen to yourself; listen to how he has clouded what you think is right and wrong. How do you expect me to be ok with that?"

"Mendoza had him tortured and starved, he wasn't himself, and he was more like a wounded animal."

"Do you hear yourself?" He spat at her. "An animal Vicki."

"He was trying to protect himself. Anyway, it doesn't matter."

"He killed someone Vicki."

"So, we both have. Does that make us just as bad as him? If so then we're all even. And that has nothing to do with why we are fighting. Mike, I can't change what has happened." So looked at him thoughtfully and changed her tone, "You know, Henry is so excited about the babies and I love seeing him so happy all the time, that I don't think I'd want to change it. The only thing I would change would be us. I want us to be friends again Mike. I don't want to throw away our friendship just because it's not you I'm with."

Mike turned and looked at her.

"I know you wanted this with me." She said sincerely, looking down for a second and placing a hand on her belly before looking back at him. "But I don't think we ever could have worked in the long run. We fought way too much. There were some really good times too, but we still couldn't have made it work."

"But there were times where we weren't fighting and we were happy. The fighting was just how we dealt with the stress from work, that and the great sex." He looked at her and saw her look down at her feet. "Great he's even better at that isn't he."

"You need to stop comparing yourself to him. You and I have a history, we're best friends. At least…at least I thought we were. Henry and I are just starting out. All we've got is a little over a year and most of that was just spent working together and learning to be friends. And who knows what will happen tomorrow."

"Vicki, how do you know you can trust him, especially with a baby?"

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Babies."

"What?"

"Henry and I are having triplets."

"Oh My God Vicki!"

"Mike, please don't start yelling again. I can't take you yelling at me anymore. Look, Henry and I, we didn't plan this. But it's happening and nothing can change that. I know that he will be an amazing father. He's lived several lifetimes and never had a family of his own, and now he's got one and I know he'll do whatever it takes to take care of his babies and make sure they are happy and safe. He already loves them so much and they aren't even here yet. He would never, ever do anything to hurt them, or me. And I only hope I can be half the parent I know he will be. I know he will be amazing because he wants this. Me, on the other hand, am less than thrilled with the situation, but that doesn't mean I won't love them. Because I will, its just very unplanned and there is so much else going on right now. I'm knocked up to a guy hundreds of years older than me, who regularly snacks on girls younger and prettier than me. I may never really know if he wants to be with me because of me or because of the babies. It doesn't matter how many times he says he loves me, how can I ever really know? And because of what he is, there will always be someone else. There will be lots of other girls over the years. I'm also going to grow old and he won't, 50 years from now he will still look amazing. And on top of all that, you decided to take the time to turn into a complete asshole. I don't know if I can take all of this. Not all at once anyways and not now. It doesn't matter what you wanted and didn't get. This is what is happening now. If you ever loved me, ever cared about me at all, you'd find a way to let me go and try to find a way to be happy for me." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Please Mike, I need you to be on my side with this. Would you at least think about it."

He stood there looking at her hand on his arm for a second, not sure of what to say. His thoughts were conflicting with each other. He stepped back from her and turned away. Her heart was breaking as she watched her former best friend turn his back on her again. She barely heard him as he walked away.

"I don't know Vic, I don't know."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up. Things have been busy. I hope you like it.

Please let me know what you think.


	20. Love

Surrey watched from across the park

Surrey watched from across the park. Mary was close too but knew she wouldn't try anything while he was around. He watched as the lovers casually walked hand in hand. Then he saw them stop and Henry pulled out a small box and hand it to his beautiful companion. He was too far away to know what he was giving her, and to be truthful he didn't really care. Not in a bad way, but knew from the way he saw them look at each other that night in her office, that they loved each other, so there was no need to worry. He knew what ever it was would be a token of his love for her.

* * *

"Henry, what is it." Vicki asked somewhat afraid to open the little box. She wasn't ready for what she thought might be inside of it.

"It's ok Vicki. Just open it."

Vicki cautiously opened the box and her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her chest as she looked at what was in the box then up at him.

"Henry?"

"My father loved my mother. She wasn't just his mistress. Despite his position, more than likely especially because of his position if they would have carried on their relationship after they found out they were having me, my mother would have been executed. He had this made for her to let her know she would always have his heart. Now I want you to have it. I love you so much Victoria, and I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I already did, but then we found out about the babies and…"

Vicki placed a finger over his lips only a moment later to be replaced by a soft kiss that didn't last long enough but said everything.

"I love you too Henry. Thank You."

She looked down at the necklace in the box; it was a small heart shaped ruby. She looked back up at him and saw the one tear than ran down his face and knew that he meant it. That he really did love her. She didn't need the gift to tell her that. She placed the lid back on the box and they walked home, to spend the rest of the night showing each other just how much they loved each other.

* * *

OK, so you know I love to hear what you think so go ahead. I promise to respond this time to your comments.

This will be the last chapter for this part. I haven't come up with a name yet for the next part of the series so just keep an eye out. The next part will either be an adventure or a filler about their time together while waiting for the babies to be born. I'll be back next week, so I'll start writing it then and I promise to update regularly again. -Henry/Hank


End file.
